Jaded Daisy
by Anymousse
Summary: "A girl should be two things; who and what she wants." -Coco Chanel - After fourteen years, Ciel is finally done pretending. - Fem!CielxAlois
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_A small child and mother were walking through their garden, a sense of melancholic artificial beauty drenched the scene like an overbearing wave. The bluenette tugged on the adult's hand, nudging for her to stop._

"_What is it, dear?" The woman asked concernedly, leaning forward slightly while pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear._

"_Mama, why do I have to pretend to be a boy?" Ciel queried, eyebrows furrowed and aquamarine eyes wide._

_Rachel paused before smiling down at her sadly, "Your father said the Phantomhive manor is no place for a little girl, Celine."_

_She knows it's precariously uncouth for her to use such a feminine nickname on her supposedly male child, but she can't help but to take solace in the delicate title she wished she could have graced her only offspring with._

_Ciel blinked, staring down for a minute before meeting her mother's eyes, "What did Mama say?"_

_She sighed, bending down slightly to encase her child within the safety of her arms. Her lips slant down at the corners to form a slight frown, eyes lidded with heavy thoughts._

"_Mama said she wants her baby girl safe, regardless of the means it takes."_


	2. Chapter I

**Ciel's POV**

My chest has long since tightened with anxiety, a sense of nervousness adding a sharpness in my step. Elizabeth had assured me that I would look_ 'cute'_ in this estranged attire, yet I couldn't shake off the feeling of appearing clownish in such a feminine ballgown. I may have vied to wear a garment like this many years ago, but I had long since grown accustomed to a more masculine garb.

The dress is a ballerina pink with medium brown trimmings and accessories. Underneath it is a cluster of long white petticoats, white tights, and a dark brown pair of Mary-Jane stilettos. In short, it is an immensely outlandish ensemble for me to don. Looking at the mirror in hopes of seeing my usually boyish self, I am surprised to find a lady. Dear Lord, this is unsettling.

A series of quick knocks at the door interrupts my pondering, "Ciel! Would you care for your hair extensions?"

Biting my lip, I run a hand through my short blue hair, "No, but could you perhaps help me style my hair?"

"Absolutely! I'll go grab the makeup while I'm at it- when you're finished getting ready meet me in the bedroom." Elizabeth chirps out, a grin painfully apparent in her girlish voice.

I open and walk out of the door slowly, not accustomed to walking on such a high heel. Sighing when I reach Elizabeth's bedroom, I take a seat at her vanity. The tap of heels hitting marble flooring steadily grows louder, coming to a stop at the door before it opened.

"Ciel, I think we should use browns and pinks for your make-oh!" She exclaims, staring at me with wide eyes.

I scowl at her, "What is it? Stop gaping at me; it's unbecoming."

She squeals, dropping the basket in her hand in favor of running my way to embrace me.

"Oh my, you're so cute! We must order you more dresses, they fit you so well!" She gushes loudly, squeezing me tightly.

"Get off of me!" I shout angrily, attempting to wriggle out of her strangling grasp frantically.

She lets go abruptly, causing me to flop down sideways on the armless chair and nearly fall off.

"I'm sorry, it's just...You're so adorable!" She cheers happily, spinning in a circle.

"Yes yes, I _get that_ at this point." I glare at her, pushing myself up to straighten out the abused dress.

Merely giggling, Elizabeth nudges me to return to my seat before grasping the handle of her basket. She pulls out an assortment of face paints and tools I am horrifically unfamiliar with.

"What would you like for me to do with you hair?" She asks, combing through it.

I shrug in an uncommitted manner, "I don't care; do whatever you wish."

Her smile widens, her hands going down to twirl the hair on the left side of my head back in two thick twists. Looking at the mirror, I watch her inconspicuously pin it back before brushing my bangs over my eyepatch. She pulls out a type of gel like substance and smooths the hair in place using a small bit of it.

"It's a good thing you grew your hair out some, or else this would be much harder." She comments, pointing out that my once chin length hair is only a few mere inches above my shoulders.

Watching blankly while she twirls the ends of some strands with the gel, I end up closing my eyes and worrying about tonight. I had confided in Elizabeth a few weeks ago about my disdain of pretending to be male, and she decided that on my fourteenth birthday she'd host a ball and I could come out as a female.

It's December fourteenth, my date of birth.

To my disdain, Elizabeth begins brushing a strange substance over my eyes, proceeding to repeat the process on my cheeks with a larger utensil.

"What on Earth are you applying to my face, Elizabeth?" I frown, creasing my eyebrows.

"For the hundredth time, call me Lizzie! And I'm applying makeup, you should know that. Now open your eyes, it's time for mascara and lipstick." She swats at my arm warningly.

Complying with her wishes, I open my eyes to be met with the sight of a brush like object being held dangerously close to my eye.

"Good Lord, woman, what are you doing?" I shout, slapping her hand away from my face.

"_Mascara!_ Now be quiet, and blink." She holds the brush back up to my eyes.

Glowering, I blink a few times before she pulls away and cheers, "Good! Now all that's left is the lipstick. Open your mouth like this."

She opens her mouth and makes an expression resembling that of a monkey's. I cringe, reluctantly following her example. She beams happily, and draws over my lips with a pasty light pink balm.

"Are we finished yet? This is extremely tedious." I complain, pouting slightly.

"Yes! You are so pretty!' She gushes, taking me by the hands to pull me up alongside her.

"I believe an acknowledgment of your endeavors is in order, so..." I pause, relaxing my face into a peaceful expression, "Thank you, Lizzie."

She smiles softly, "It was my pleasure, Ciel."

With that we stride out of the bedroom to make sure the preparations have been dealt with. Our trip was cut short by Sebastian making his presence known.

"May I say you both look lovely, Young Mistress?" He pronounces clearly, an amused smile gracing his face.

"No," I growl, "Now, has the ballroom been set up?"

"Indeed, it has. I had also taken it upon myself to ensure only the primest of entrees and appetizers may grace the tables, as you and the guests deserve only the absolute best."

He paces towards Elizabeth and I, pulling a pink rose out of his breast pocket. Artfully weaving it through the twisted locks of hair, he looked down to meet my eyes.

"I apologize, Young Mistress, but I felt that your ensemble could do with another rose."

"It does compliment her, doesn't it?" Elizabeth smiles, leaning to the side to get a better look.

"I could care less," I grumble, "I merely wish to get this whole ordeal over with. No doubt tonight will be hellish."

I had no idea how right I was.


End file.
